


ART: Jared as a Cock Sock Model

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Digital Painting, Gen, Modeling, cock sock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's new modeling job is not what he expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Jared as a Cock Sock Model

**Author's Note:**

> I created this for for this [prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html?thread=2431985#t2431985)

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/57495.html)  


[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/141775801228/jared-as-a-cock-sock-model-aka-jareds-new-job)  


[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/138123/138123_original.jpg)


End file.
